Anonymous Notes
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Isabella takes Emma Roberts' advice on leaving a note in Phineas' locker. Revised edition of the one-shot. CONTINUED ON ATALUS'S ACCOUNT. TITLE IS "ANONYMOUS NOTES CONTINUED"
1. Chapter 1: Note 1

**Me: Hey guys, I looked at my one-shot version of this, and I thought 'No, this needs to be way longer lol', so I'm writing a longer version of it. I was watching Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, the episode where they were interviewing Emma Roberts. I laughed so hard when Isabella was like "Okay, stick bad, anonymous note good." Then I thought, "Hey what if Isabella actually did that?" So I am going to write this little story. I own nobody except my character. This is just a side story, meaning it has absolutely nothing to do with my other stories. Read and review. Thanks**

_Isabella's POV_

Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace and I went to our lockers. Marissa, Phineas and Ferb have lockers right next to each other. Phineas opened his locker as I stared at him through the holes in my locker. Phineas, Ferb and I were a bit…short for our lockers, so Phineas had to improvise. He's a great climber, so he just put a ladder on the door, and it's anti-gravity so it won't break the door. Not even the weight of us will break it because when we touch the ladder, our bodies become anti gravity along with the ladder. It's quite useful and helpful. I watched as his spiky red hair bobbed around his adorable triangular shaped head as he climbed the ladder. He held on to the ladder as he grabbed his books for Geometry, one of his favorite subjects (minus Mechanics). He jumped from his ladder, and Marissa gave him a look.

"Ugh, Phineas, I told you not to do that. You could get hurt," she scolded.

"Don't worry Marissa. I'm being safe. In fact, if I do end up falling, the anti gravity will support me, and it will land me safely," Phineas said. Marissa smiled, and Candace rolled her eyes at their brothers' talents. I personally was in love with Phineas ever since the say we met. It was love at first sight indeed. I wish he would notice me. I remember when they interviewed Emma Roberts, and I asked her for advice. You know what, I should do that now. Let's see, I don't want him knowing it's me on the first note. This is gonna be fun.

_Marissa's POV_

I watched Isabella stare at Phineas from the other side of her locker as we got our stuff. Man I hate when Phineas jumps off of the top of the locker. I worry about him a lot. Isabella got a look that I knew meant she had another idea to attempt to get Phineas to notice her. I tried looking back to all the other ideas before that. Then I remembered when we interviewed Emma Roberts, and I figured that was her big idea. Still amazed that my brothers and Isabella are in high school at age ten, but I'm not surprised either. They are pretty smart.

**During Geometry**

_Isabella's POV_

Today we were learning about finding the circumference and measures of angles and arcs of a circle. I bet Phineas…yep, he's already done with the homework, for I saw him doodling in his notebook. It looked like a sketch of his next invention. Meanwhile, I was writing the note I would give to him.

_Dear Phineas,_

_I will not yet say my identity_

_But let us see_

_If you can figure out_

_Before I must shout_

_You will get clues_

_Hope you choose_

_The right girl_

_In this big world_

_Here is the first tip_

_That comes from my lip_

_Try to figure out_

_I am not a girl scout_

_Much better than that_

_And that is a true fact_

_Any girl _

_in the whole wide world_

_Would be extremely happy_

_But none happier than me_

_-Love Anonymous_

I finished it as I realized Phineas was staring at me. I could have sworn he looked at me…almost in a swooning matter. I quickly hid the note in my notebook.

"What's that Isabella?" he asked me.

"Oh, just a doodle that's all. It's nothing important," I lied.

"Oh, okay," Phineas replied, and he went back to his doodling.

Boy was that close. I have GOT to be more careful when I'm writing these notes.

**Me: What do you think? Is it better than the first version so far? Tell me in reviews lol. Oh and for you Pokemon fans out there that read this, check out my Pokemon story "Pokemon Regional Chases". You may have to go to my home page. Anyways, please review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Agent Marissa

**Me: Hey guys, here is the next chapter for this story. I only own Marissa. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

_Isabella's POV_

Okay, now that the note is written, I gotta put it in the locker. Let me see…oh I know! I could ask him if I can use his notes from yesterday's History lesson. Then I could slip the note in there…no never mind that. He'll know it was me then. Hmmm, looks like I need to ask Marissa for help on this. How do I get her alone without Phineas noticing? I'll figure something out. I'll text her! Phineas is way too nice and respective to read anyone's phone but his own.

**Marissa, need your help. Come ASAP. Meet me in the girls bathroom. Come alone.**

**-Isabella**

I saw her look at her phone, and I walked away. As I walked I thought I saw Phineas looking at me the way I…look at him. Does he…like me back?

_Marissa's POV_

I got a text from Isabella telling me to meet her in the girls bathroom…alone. Oh I get it…IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! Yes! Boy was I relieved to hear Phineas say he wasn't ahead of his class today, so he needed to go to class. Luckily enough, it was fourth period. As Phineas and Ferb headed off to Mechanics, I headed off to the girls bathroom.

"Isabella, you in here?" I asked. Isabella appeared, and she was smiling.

"Oh good you came," she said," I need your help to get into Phineas' locker."

"Why?" I asked her. Deep down I knew why, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Well, to…put an anonymous note in his locker," she said.

"How can I help?" I asked her.

"Well, you're tall enough to reach his locker. Could you put it in there?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella, what if he asks me if I did it? How about, I lift you up there. That way, if Phineas asks me if I placed it in there for someone, I can honestly say no," I suggested.

"Alright, besides, you're a terrible liar like he is," she said.

I laughed and we went to the locker.

Isabella said, "Okay, so when I say go you lift m-aaaaah." She screamed as I just lifted her up without struggle. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you lift Phineas and Ferb all the time," she said. Then she placed the note in the locker, and we headed to class.

_Phineas' POV_

Well, this is strange. I opened my locker, and a note fell out. I read it, and my eyes widened. I have a secret admirer! Hmmm not a girl scout. Oh maybe that means Fireside girls. So it's a fireside girl. Wait none of the fireside girls are tall enough to reach the top…whoever she is…Marissa must have helped them.

"Hey Marissa, did you put this note in my locker?" I asked her as we grabbed our books for History.

"Nope," she replied.

"Do you know who did?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied without even looking at me.

Okay, so she knows who did it, but will she tell me?

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"Nope, I promised," she said.

Shoot, so much for that.

"Well, can you help me figure out the clues? I think it's a fireside girl," I said as I handed her the note. I saw her smile as she read the note.

"Awwww that's cute, I suppose I could help you figure out the clues, but I'm not squealing on who it is. That's the point of anonymous notes. You have to figure it out from the clues," she replied.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," I said. I'll find this mystery girl. I wonder what the next clue will be.

_Marissa's POV_

__Isabella texted me again.

**How did it go? Does he know it's me? **

**-Isabella**

****I texted her back.

**He got the note. No he doesn't know it's you. Let me guess, I'm gonna have to help you with all these notes. Aren't I?**

****Minutes later, I got another text

**Yes, please do**

****I put down my phone, and I got started on my homework. Great, I'm a double agent now. I help Isabella so that Phineas doesn't know it's her, and I help Phineas to figure out the clues. I'm a double agent, great.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. I apologize if it seems a bit short. Anyways please review. Thanks ahead.**


	3. Chapter 3: Note 2 Preparations

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

Marissa's POV

I woke up this morning to the vibrating of my phone. It was just a few minutes before our alarm would go off. Phineas stirred under my arms as he turned. Phew, I thought he was going wake up. I sat up being careful not to wake up Phineas. He's a light sleeper, and I guess it doesn't help that he sleeps with me in my bed most of the time.

**Meet me at the bus stop ASAP. Leave a note for Phineas so he doesn't freak out lol.**

**-Isabella**

I quickly and carefully got off the bed leaving my triangle headed brother sleeping there. He must be dreaming about something because he kicked my way. That usually means he's dreaming. He stirred and I froze. When I heard him sigh in sleep, I sighed quietly in relief. I snuck away from the bed, and I bumped into someone.

Isabella's POV

Well, the second note is written, and ready to go, but I need to talk to Marissa ASAP. I know it's early, but oh well. At least she can say she beat Phineas to the bus stop for once. I waited there quietly. I hope she's up, and that Phineas isn't up with her.

Marissa's POV

Crap, Ferb caught me.

"Hey Ferb, what cha doin?" I sheepishly asked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," Ferb said.

"You know it's her?"

"I think everyone except him does"

"True"

"Just go, I'll keep him busy"

"Thanks Ferb"

I grabbed my stuff for school, and I headed to the bus stop. Isabella waited there.

"Oh good, you're here. I've got the next note, but first I need to know…did he figure out it was me?"

"No, and he wants me to help him with the clues," I replied.

"Okay, just don't tell him it was me unless he guesses it himself. Man I have Goosebumps doing this."

"Ditto," I replied.

"Okay, I also need to know what you think of it," she said as she handed me the note.

I read the note, and I kept saying awwww. I can't help it. I have been waiting for these two to get together for a looooong time.

_Dear Phineas,_

_Not sure if you _

_Figured the first clue_

_In case you didn't figure_

_I'll make sure_

_you know_

_here I go_

_I'm not a girl scout_

_That's no doubt_

_Fireside girls_

_Are better in this world_

_Now here's the next clue_

_I don't think it's weird to_

_But I know this will make you_

_Think harder during our classes_

_I do not wear glasses_

_Love anonymous_

"Isabella that's adorable," I said.

"Really? Thanks"

We waited at the bus stop until Phineas, Ferb and Candace joined up. I looked at Ferb to confirm that he had succeeded in distracting him. Makes me wonder how many others are going to get involved in this.

**Me: I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I don't know or think these chapters will be much longer than this. Anyways, please review. Thanks!**


	4. I cancelled, it's continued by someone

Hey everyone, I may have cancelled this story, but a kind author has continued it. It is called "Anonymous Notes Continued" by Atalus. It's really good, so go check it out! lol


End file.
